The bet
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Seto and Mokuba got into a fight then Mokuba said something out of anger then they got into a bet. Seto now does everything Mokuba does and Mokuba does everything Seto does.
1. It all started

**Hi! ^-^ well this is another one of my Kaiba brothers fanfics and I hope you like this one.****  
****Disclaimer: Yugioh will never belong to me or it would've been Mokie-fied and Yugi would have been shorter .**  
**Warning:...**  
**I got the inspiration from from eating Poptarts and sleeping in math class, my teacher didn't even notice haha ^-^**  
**The ages will stay the same, Mokuba- 11 and Seto- 16**  
**Read and Review!!! ^-^**

**Well, what do you think?**  
**[1] the one stood for like, the Kaiba brothers now switched bedrooms, it may not make sense right now but later in the chapters it will**

* * *

It was Saturday; the day Seto hated the most because this was the day of the week where he goes to business conferences then comes home mad and does _more_ work.

"DAMN IT" yelled Seto so loud even Mokuba heard it. Seto's computer shut down right when he was _almost_ done. Seto slammed his fists on the table. Another night he works late.

While Seto was redoing his all his hard work Mokuba was in his room writing poems. "Niisama…" Mokuba sighed, "I wish you would take a break once in a while…" He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault but what could he do so he just began on his poem:  
_ Tick tock tick tock  
The more I'm in this world  
The more hurt I feel  
I can't take this anymore  
I want to die  
But I'm too much of a coward  
To die quickly  
So  
I just grab a blade-  
_Mokuba stopped writing and realized what he was writing. He doesn't feel this way but he just feels it's easier to write about depression than happiness. When Mokuba finished reading his poem he felt a few tears fall down his cheek. '_Does Niisama feel this way?_' Thought Mokuba sadly. He thought for a while and got an idea. He thought that he could convince Seto to relax for a while.

Mokuba got out of his room and made sure he didn't look as if he was crying. He looked through a slit in Seto's office and saw that Seto's face was red with anger and in the trash was pieces of his old computer. '_That's the 5th one this week!_' Thought Mokuba with amazement. Mokuba had a feeling he shouldn't bother Seto but Seto looked tired and had bags under his eyes. Mokuba took a deep breath and opened Seto's office. "N-Niisama?" asked Mokuba hesitantly, "What is it Mokuba?" growled Seto who was trying to act calm.

Mokuba flinched, "Niisama, you need to rest. Working like this can cause sickness." Seto stopped typing and looked up at Mokuba who tried to look confident that his plan was going to work. "Mokuba. I don't have time to play with you. I have to work to provide for all of us." Seto said losing his calm. "But I don't care if you play with me or not, I-I just want you to be alright-" "I AM ALRIGHT!!" yelled Seto. Mokuba was now really worried. "B-b-but Niisama-" "NO!! Mokuba just get the hell out of my office NOW!!!!" screamed Seto, tears threatened fall but not out of sadness, out of anger, Seto _never_ yelled at Mokuba like that and Mokuba_ just_ wanted to help. "I just wanted to help! You make typing words and going to conferences look so hard!" yelled Mokuba. Now Seto was mad, "You wouldn't last a week doing my job or doing anything that I do!" Mokuba wasn't thinking straight because of all the anger he was feeling so he just yelled, "Oh yeah! Well I bet that I can do everything you do!" "Fine!" yelled Seto in compromise. Mokuba's face was blank at what he did but he couldn't stop now, "Alright but in return, you have do to everything I do and the one who can't stand being each other first loses." Seto did a chuckle, "Mokuba…All you do is have fun and relax, I'm pretty I can handle-" "How 'bout being nice and not call Jou a mutt?" asked Mokuba with a sly smile. Seto was shocked at trying to be nice but then he did a grin, "Fine but you have to be mean and NO saying 'sorry' or 'thank you'" Mokuba's eyes widened. _Mokuba_ being _mean!_ Now he can be mad but acting mean, that's just not natural. Mokuba gulped nervously but didn't show it, "Fine, then it's a deal!" Seto nodded, while _glaring_? Was Seto _glaring_ at Mokuba, then that means Seto was really in bad mood.

The Kaiba brothers stood there for a while until Isono came in the office saying it's time for dinner. Seto grabbed his briefcase, of course, and left with Mokuba standing there for a second then following him to the dining room. It was a quiet walk down to the dining room but it didn't matter since they were both thinking '_What have I done!?_' But Seto had too much pride to back down and Mokuba was worried too much on what Seto would think of him if he caved in first.

The Kaiba brothers sat at different edges of the table and Isono was worried, Mokuba usually sat next to Seto smiling and talking to him. But what really triggered Isono's conscience was that Seto was eating _pizza_ and Mokuba was eating a _salad_ with _vegetables_ and Mokuba hates veggies just like Seto hates pizza. Also, they weren't talking to each other.

Seto and Mokuba finished early and Mokuba was about to walk to his room until Seto grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said _'Remember the deal'_ Mokuba nodded then went off to Seto's office and Seto went to Mokuba's without even saying a word. Isonomy was flabbergasted so he followed Mokuba to Seto's office instead of following Seto, I mean who would? That 16 year-old is just _too_ damn scary.

Mokuba turned on Seto's laptop and began waiting for it to finish loading. While he was waiting, Isono came in, "Master Mokuba? Is everything alright between you and your broth-Why are you doing his work?" Mokuba looked up at Isono with a smile but the remembered he was supposed to be mean so then did a pout which looked cute and funny. "I don't have to tell you anything." Mokuba the stated, Isono looked at him with confusion, Mokuba sighed, "Niisama and I got into a fight and then we went too far so we then made bet that I do everything he does and he does everything I do and then the one who caves in first loses and...and I can't be the first to cave 'cause then-" Isono smiled and came over Mokuba and said, "It's okay Mokuba, listen, I know that you can't because of what your brother would think and that he has too much pride but you're too young to run Kaiba corp., you're only 11 and didn't train for this unlike your brother. He's been training for years and has more business experience" Mokuba looked at the laptop that finished loading, "I-I just can't but if you can, can you do me a favor?" Isono smiled, "Of course, anything." "Well can you stop me when I'm about to lose it?" Isono chuckled, "Of course I can" "And Isono, can you get me a whole lot of coffee? I think I won't be getting much sleep for a while." Isono nodded with a worried face.

While Isono went to get coffee for Mokuba in the kitchen he saw Seto eating _chocolate?_ "Um, is that you?" Seto turned to Isono and tried not being mean, "Oh Isono. Did you know that this chocolate stuff is really good and NO." Isono was so I don't know the word but he like, _'what the fuck'_ "Is everything alright and 'no' what?" Seto tried not to glare, "I'm fine and Mokuba is not allowed coffee, there's a possiblity he can get sick." "Well, Sir, Mokuba told me about your deal and apart of your deal he can drink coffee and also I don't think anyone can get _sick_ from coffee." Seto clenched his fists, "But do you know any child who can get kidnapped as many times as Mokuba? He's very emotional and fragile." Isono then thought, '_Then why don't to just stop this fucked up bet! For the love of god he's only fucking 11! If you really care then stop the FUCKING BET YOU BASTARD!'_

Seto looked at Isono, "You should know I have too much pride to cave in first, it's stupid really but..." Isono's face paled. Seto looked into the glass filled with water (since he can't drink coffee and absolutely hates soda) and saw a mirage of Mokuba's smile but at dinner he saw Mokuba's frown. Isono broke Seto's train of thought, "Um Sir, It's past 10:00, you should go to sleep since Mokuba sleeps at this time"

Seto never slept this early but he just wanted to win_ so _badly, "yeah yeah..." Seto got up and Isono took the coffee to, now, Mokuba's office.

"Master Mokuba?" asked Isono gently, "Yes?" asked Mokuba sleepily. "Here's the coffee and I have some sugar just in case you needed it and if you need anything else just call me." Mokuba smiled half-heartedly, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And anyway, I don't need sugar, I drink coffee just like Niisama." Isono felt some anger for Seto, "Well, just in case, goodbye..." Mokuba nodded.

While Seto was going to Mokuba's room [1] he saw Isono coming out of Mokuba's office. Seto sneaked past Isono so he doesn't get caught past his bedtime to go see what was Mokuba doing. He saw a hole that was big enough for to see clearly and small enough that Mokuba couldn't see.

"Hmm?" Mokuba wondered whether he should put some sugar first but Seto never did, "All right...uh..." Mokuba hesitated but then grabbed the cup and sipped it a little. His face widened, he put the coffee down and he didn't even swallow the coffee. He just left ran as fast as he could to the bathroom in the office and spit out the coffee. Mokuba wiped his face then came out of the bathroom and went over to the table to get the sugar. He dumped a whole lot of sugar in the coffee than drank it but it tasted like crap instead of shit, that _was _an improvement and it was good enough for Mokuba.

Seto sighed, '_Me and my fucking pride' _he went back to his room and just remembered he couldn't cuss anymore.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**  
**[1] the one stood for like, the Kaiba brothers now switched bedrooms, it may not make sense right now but later in the chapters it will**

**Review please and I'll update sooner^-^  
**


	2. The meeting

**Hiya! I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far and review please!!! ;D**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP BEEP!!! BEEP BE-**Mokuba groaned as he heard something on the laptop while he was taking a secret nap. "Huh? What's this?" Mokuba saw a mail icon with wings that said new email. Mokuba yawned, "Alright." He clicked on it and there were so many words he just skipped to the ones in big letters. It said

_Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba  
We are having a meeting...blah blah blah...be there by 5:00 _sharp_, you know we don't except tardiness...blah blah blah...---then something got Mokuba's attention---If you want to own the Pollens Shares then be on your best behavior, Pollens is coming and you know how slick he is for his age and also if you have a child you can bring, then please do it, adores children and he knows about that _child _you have following you everywhere so you _have _to bring him. Doesn't it get annoying sometimes?...BLAH_

_Sincerely,  
Olive Newland  
_::::::::::*::::::::::  
'Oh no! Meetings? Niisama told me how stupid they are but more importantly...should I bring Niisama 'cause I'm the kid they're talking about and does Niisama think I _annoying!' _Thought Mokuba, "Um...ISONO!!!" Isono came in, "Yes Master Mokuba?" Mokuba showed Isono the email and when he saw it he remembered something relating to Seto's rep. "Um Master Mokuba? How many times does he get distracted?" Mokuba thought about it then said, "Rarely but when we were fighting I'm positive Niisama was distracted." Isono bit his lip, "since your brother listens to you more I think you should tell him: practically the whole world knows about the bet you two made." Mokuba's eyes widened. He ran out of his office to Seto's room.

"Ni-Niisama!!" Mokuba screamed so fast Seto couldn't understand. "Whoa, slow down." Said Seto in a teen like way. Mokuba went by Seto's side and told him everything, "WHAT!!! When's the meeting? I don't care if the damn paparazzi knows all I care is about the meeting!" "Wait." Seto stopped and turned to Mokuba. "Niisama, remember the bet. Anyways, _I'm_ taking _you." _Seto wanted to win but also wanted the Pollens share. Now a man who knows what the right thing is would choose Pollens shares but the man who has too much pride to lose to his baby brother wouldn't know, I wonder which one's Seto.

Seto sighed then thought, '_I can't lose to Mokuba. I never lost to Mokuba and I'm not going to start now. He looks up to me as a winner. If I lose now then he...I don't know what but it's bad' _"Alright Mokuba, since this is the bet I'll go with you but please, don't do anything rash and don't laugh at either." Mokuba looked puzzled, "Why would I laugh?" "You'll see, so when do we go?" "5:00 P.M." Seto then yelled, "It's 4:45 right now!!!!!" Mokuba was shocked, "Then let's go!" Mokuba turned around, "Isono, we need to go to the place with meetings..." Isono chuckled then got the limo ready, "Mokuba what are waiting for?" Asked Seto as he grabbed Mokuba hand.

As they were in the car Mokuba asked, "Niisama, do you find me...annoying?" Seto didn't say anything, "Niisama?" Seto turned, "Yes Mokuba? Did you say something?" Mokuba sighed silently, "N-no..." Seto turned around again without saying anything but Isono tightened his grip on the steering wheel when out of the corner of his eye he saw a tear falling down Mokuba's cheek.

They made it to the building and Seto told Isono to come back in 2 hours. Isono nodded. "Come on Niisama." Said Mokuba.

The Kaiba brothers came in the conference room just in time. "Well hello Little Kaiba, I hear about the bet. So how hard is the business life for you?" Asked. Mokuba stared at him right in the eye, "It's not--" kept talking to Mokuba until some other of the business men's kids came to talk to him. Then whispered to Seto, "Are you serious! He's just a kid. There is no way in _hell _that you can get Pollens shares! The kid has too much freedom, he'll laugh" Seto plainly stated "I know Mokuba won't laugh, I told him not to and Mokuba always listens to me. He knows how important this is to me and Kaiba corp." glared then went back to his seat.

"You know what; all of your parents can go home because my Father is going to win. Hahahaha!" Laughed Reginald, Newland's kid. Then this girl, Jemminous smirked, "Yeah right, we all know that Seto Kaiba _would have _won, but now that he did that stupid bet with his stupid brother there is no way that you can beat my Daddy." "No way! My Father told me about it but I thought he was joking. Now that Kaiba's out of the way then one of ours will win, I know it." "You _are _right but who knows?" Reginald shrugged then was about to say something when all the kids in the room (including Mokuba, Seto, and the business men) eye's turned to a man in a clown suit that's just so disturbing and _beyond _abnormal. I mean it's like Stephen King's It but 5X creepier. A few kids were able to get out a chuckle but everyone else stayed plain face.

"Well well well! Howdy keeeeeeedz!" said , the clown, in a country Bill Cosby voice now no one laughed but wanted to except one did laugh...Mokuba.

"Hahahahaha! That is the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen. Hahahaha!" Laughed Mokuba then stopped and his face was scarlet red. grinned, "You think this is funny, huh, tell the truth." Seto mentally slapped himself. "Well yeah, I mean, you're in...well...disturbing clown costume and well, no offense but you look like as if a 5 year old ate crayons the threw up on you [1]" Mokuba plainly stated, so much for caring about other people's feelings.

Mr. Pollens grin was ear to ear and then he slapped Mokuba on his shoulder, lightly, "Ahahaha! Thank you m'boy! Finally, some one told the truth. Now I don't have to wear these idiotic clothes! Ahahaha!" Everyone was perplexed including Seto but Reginald took it the wrong way, "WHAT!!! Those Kaiba's are getting everything you own because of honesty! That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!" sighed, "Reginald..." "NO!" Reginald ran out of the room and apologized then ran after his son. Pollens dismissed everyone.

As the Kaiba brother's were walking to the limo where Isono was waiting Mokuba said, "I'm sorry Niisama..." Seto turned to Mokuba, "No Mokuba, I shouldn't have told you not laugh at something like that. And I know you can't lie _for some strange reason_. I apologize." Mokuba smiled half heartedly but somehow Mokuba felt that Seto didn't mean it.

When they went in the limo, it was again, a quite drive. Mokuba was thinking, '_Is Niisama mad at me? I wonder what I did most of the time it's my fault? I wish Niisama would just tell me what's wrong.' _Mokuba felt as if he was on the verge of tears but didn't want to cry in front of Isono or his brother and now he can't express the way he feels since he can't write stories or poems because if the bet.

While Mokuba tries hard not to cry Seto was also thinking, _'How come Mokuba was able to get the shares so quickly by _telling the truth_, I mean it takes me about 30 minutes to just soften that Pollens bastard. But I'm over that _now _but not when Mokuba was talking to me. I hope he isn't upset. I'll check up on him when we get home.' _

Isono was driving and thinking, '_The tense atmosphere and Mokuba looking sad. Damn it! What the hell did Kaiba do now!?' _

* * *

**Thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoyed my second chapter of "The bet" and Review please!  
[1] I know that sounded absolutley not like Mokuba but I ran out of thing that Mokuba could say. And Mokuba does not lie so he had to tell the truth.**


	3. First day of high school

**I am so sorry it took me so long, really i am but my school stuff is getting in my way so...yeah..well anyway, please read and review!!! ^-^  
DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me and it never will TT^TT**

* * *

The Kaiba brothers arrived to their manor and Mokuba had a lot of work to do but before Mokuba he left he said to Seto, "Niisama, today's the last day of our break and we need to go to school. And practicly everyone in the world knows about the bet, so do we go to eachothers school or what?" Seto thought about, "Let's see, I don't think we need to go that far but then agian...why not." Mokuba nodded, "In that case, it's pretty late. Why don't you go to bed Niisama?" Seto chuckled, "Mokuba, it's unhealthy for _you _to stay up too late. I've seen you try to stay up late, now come on. You're going to bed."

Mokuba shook his head, "Remember, I have to work so I don't need sleep like _you_. Niisama, I'm not going to sleep but you have to becuase of the bedtime you gave me." Seto had a stern face but softned, "Fine Mokuba, but promise me not to stay up late." Mokuba thought about it, "Well--" "Mokuba." "Fine, I won't stay up too late, but I won't promise that either." Seto gave up, "Oh alright, good night." "G'night"

Mokuba went up to his office. He sat down and yawned, "I'm not even doing anything and I'm still tired, haha."As Mokuba sat down, he saw a letter that said had Mokuba's name on it. As curious as the young Kaiba was, he opened it but when he did. His eyes were wide in horror as he read the letter which was in blood, real blood:

Prepare your death wish Mokuba Kaiba! I'm coming for you! (A picture of a dead person on a noose)

Mokuba's grip on the letter tightened, 'Niisama can't know about this, this…this is just some kind of joke. Of course, it's a joke…' Mokuba started tremble, he wanted to believe that but his heart wouldn't let him. Mokuba did a little chuckle then threw the letter away, "You know, I think it's time for me to sleep, heheh."

Mokuba went to his room thinking, 'I'm going to Niisama's school…8 hours of safety…' The young Kaiba wanted to get the thoughts of his murder out of his head but he couldn't. Thinking of those thoughts made him fall asleep.

Mokuba's nightmare (Mokuba's POV):  
I opened my eyes and saw my surroundings. It was dark and I was in chains, there was blood…everywhere. I was lying in blood! I tried to get up but the chains held me down. I started to cry but the tears wouldn't fall and I was slowly starting to lose my sight. But there were a couple things I could see. I…I saw a huge guy, he was dresses like the...gr-grim reaper!? I instantly got scared as the grim reaper raised his hand and a scythe appeared. Then there were people surrounding him and those people were all laughing at me. One of them through a blade at me but it didn't hit me, luckily. I screamed but no sound came out of my voice. The grim reaper's grip on his scythe tightened as he was about to—

"—ba, Mokuba, wake up." Said Seto, shaking his younger brother. Mokuba opened his eyes, "Huh? Niisama…wha-what's going on?" asked Mokuba sleepily. "Don't you remember? You have school today and all the servant have a week off so I'll be the one driving you." Mokuba slapped himself on his forehead, "Oh yeah! I forgot haha" Mokuba smiled which caused Seto to smile, "Well you better get ready before your late for school." "'Ka~ay" said Mokuba as he got dresses. As Mokuba went downstairs Seto stood in his room, 'What was wrong with Mokuba when he was sleeping, it looked as if he was having a nightmare but I better not talk to Mokuba about this or he might get nervous or something.'

Seto came downstairs seeing Mokuba was already done eating, "Ne, Niisama. What if I have your grades slip?" Seto patted Mokuba on his head as they walked out of the manor, "Mokuba, you're almost as smart as me [1]. Anyways, your private tutor already taught you the things my school is still teaching me." Mokuba nodded at that.

Seto dropped Mokuba off at Domino High, "Oh and Mokuba, be careful." Mokuba was unsure on how to respond to that so he just nodded.

"Oi! Mokuba!!!" Yelled Jou who was running towards Mokuba, 'oh god!' thought Seto, "Bye Mokuba."

"Hi Jou." Said Mokuba with a smile as Yugi, Anzu, and Honda were catching up with Jou, "I heard about the bet you and Kaiba had." Said Jou. Finally the rest caught up, "Hi Mokuba." They all said and Mokuba said "Hi" back with a smile.

"Ne, Mokuba," started Anzu, "Why did you two get into this bet in the first place." Mokuba looked at his feet, "Well…we got into a fight and…and it just ended up this way." "Wow, what was the fight about?" asked Honda. Mokuba thought about it, really, he kind of forgot what the fight was about, "Um…I think it had something to do with Niisama working too much and then I wanted to him to rest but then Niisama started yelling at me in a mean way so I yelled back." The gang was shocked but Yugi broke the silence, "Well anyway Mokuba, you can hang out with us since we're all friends." Mokuba smiled at that then nodded, "Oh and I almost forgot, what classes you go to?" asked Yugi. "The same ones as Niisama." Said Mokuba, "But I don't know which ones they are thought." "That's alright Mokuba, Kaiba and I have the same schedule so you can follow me." Mokuba nodded as he and Jou went inside the school.

Everyone in the class stared at Mokuba as Jou asked if Mokuba can sit next to him and the teacher did say "yes". "So Mokuba—" "I already learned this Jou." Said Mokuba. Jou looked puzzled, "How?" "I have a private tutor." "Of course." Said Jou.

1st period was over and now it was second period. Starting at second period, the whole gang had the same classes. "So how are things going?" asked Yugi, "Well, high school is really easy." Said Mokuba. "Thought so." Said Anzu, "I knew you were smart since you're Kaiba's younger brother but I never knew you were this smart." "No kidding" said Jou, "He's smarter than the teachers just like Kaiba." Honda laughed, "You gotta tutor me sometimes Mokuba." Mokuba laughed along.

"Order now!" said the teacher in a dull voice, "Since I'm not feeling too good, second period is free time. Now go talk with your friends or something." Then he said in a low voice, "You dumbass teens…"

"Lucky!!!!" said Jou along with some other guys. Then suddenly the teacher got up, "That's it! You all go outside! Every single one of you teens go outside and do whatever! Go on! Run with scissors, I don't give a UGH!!!" Some teens snickered a little.

"Wow, he's a real lame teacher." Said Mokuba as he walked out with the gang.

"That damn Kaiba…he fired my Dad from his job and until then I never was able to get him back but now…heheheh…now I can, with Mokuba." Said D.R., the school bully.

"You, know, it's really cool hanging out with you, you act pretty mature for an 11 year old." Said Yugi. Mokuba smiled. "Holy shit!! It's D.R.! He has the look again!" yelled a classmate. Everyone turned towards him. "Who's D.R.?" asked Mokuba, Yugi looked really scared unlike everyone else. "Don't worry Yug. I'll protect you this time." "Who's D.R. Jou?" asked Mokuba again. Anzu went to Mokuba's side, "D.R. …he's the school bully but he's not a normal bully. He went to jail for a year and anger management too. There's a rumor that he killed his younger and his mom was so scared she left his family. When he came to this school, he picked on a lot of kids but mostly Yugi." Mokuba gulped, 'Guess this school isn't that safe after all.'

"Listen here D.R., you won't be able to—" yelled Jou but didn't finish, "I don't want the midget. I want Mokuba." Mokuba was a little confused. Why him? Jou growled, "No way! He's just a kid! There is no way in hell you're going to even touch him!" D.R. chuckled, "And why not." Jou blocked D.R.'s path but D.R. punched him and Jou collapsed on Honda who fell on Yugi. Anzu didn't leave Mokuba's side but she told him, "Mokuba run." But Mokuba stood his ground, "I'm tired of running away. I-I don't think he's that bad, he's just misunderstood." Anzu looked at him as if he's crazy. "Get out of the way Anzu." Commanded D.R. but after a second of Anzu not moving D.R. pushed her aside roughly.

"Ugh!" Anzu groaned. All the other kids stood in horror. "Now little Mokuba, have a death wish?" D.R. said. Mokuba stood his ground, "Why do you hate me so much?" Mokuba said straight out, "Honestly, I don't think you're much of a bad person." That really pissed D.R. off. He grabbed Mokuba by his shirt, "Yeah, well what do you know. Did you know that I killed my brother? Huh? Did you? He was 11 like you when I just got a gun and shot him and I don't have any problem killing you." Mokuba sighed, "Then go ahead, will you really kill me? I bet you won't even punch me." The bully growled and his fist was only a few centimeters away from Mokuba's face, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!" D.R yelled. "Why?" Mokuba asked to just get him madder.

D.R.'s threw Mokuba on top of Jou then yelled, "Every time I see you I-I see him in you!" D.R. started sobbing, "I see you in T.V., on the computer, and now I have to see you in school! I want you to die so I don't have to see him anymore. And if I have to I'll kill you myself!" D.R. ran somewhere like a crazy, drunk person.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" asked Jou with a worried face that kind of reminded him of Seto. "He's not a bad person, I know it. He's misunderstood, his life hasn't been going to well so that's why he's acting this way." Said Mokuba. Anzu looked at Yugi, "Who do you think 'him' is?" Yugi shrugged but looked at the sky, "It's about to rain." Mokuba looked up, "I think 'him' is his brother and come to think of it, my brother might get worried if I get a cold."

The teens went to their class, then a the teacher came and told them, "Attention students, since D.R.'s running around in the school, we think it'll be more safe if we sent you home and we already called your parents so they'll come and pick you up since it's raining."

While the other teens were talking, Mokuba was thinking, 'Could D.R. be the person sending me the letters? No, it couldn't have been him because if it was D.R. then the letters would show some kind of resemblance to his brother and me since that's the reason he hates me so much. I remind him of his younger brother..Why do the letters keep coming to me, why does the person who sent the letters want me to die? If I tell Niisama…then…then he would be involved and I can't have that. What do I do, I don't want to die, not as long as Niisama needs me--' Mokuba thought was interrupted by a certain tri colored teen, "Mokuba? Are you really alright?" Mokuba nodded, "Why do you ask?" "Well, you look kind of scared of something." Said Jou. Mokuba didn't know how to reply to that, he doesn't want anyone to be involved. Jou was about to say something but Anzu beat him to it, "Ne, Mokuba. There's letter for you."

Mokuba's heart almost skipped a beat but still took the letter. When he opened it, it said:

I'll kill you Mokuba, with my own hands hahaha  
Careful where you are my young Kaiba, I can pop out from anywhere and—

Mokuba crumpled up the paper, he didn't want to read it anymore. That letter was the 5th one when he came to school, Mokuba looked as if he was about to cry but he held back the tears. "What does the letter say?" asked Jou, Mokuba shook his head, "Nothing for your concern." Mokuba's grip on the paper tightened, "Um…I'm gonna go now. I want to be by myself for a while."

Mokuba went to the school balcony which had a roof like ceiling so he couldn't get wet. "Why are these stupid letters after me. I've had enough of them, I think it's time to get the police involved but if I do that then the person who sent the letters might come after Niisama." "Mokuba." Yelled Jou who seemed worried. " Jou, wh-what are you doing here?" asked Mokuba.

"I think the question here is, what are you doing here Mokuba? You left the class right after seeing the letter, what was that about?" Mokuba sighed, "I-I…I can't tell you…I can't tell anyone."

"Alright Mokuba, I won't force you. But…um you have another letter." Said Jou and then Mokuba started crying. "Ah! Mokuba!" Jou ran over Mokuba. "It's these letters!" Yelled Mokuba, "They keep coming and coming. They keep saying they're going to kill me and I'm scared but please, Jou, don't tell anyone. Not even Niisama, please."

"It's okay Mokuba." Jou comforted as he hugged Mokuba, "I won't tell anyone not even Kaiba." Jou looked out and saw a limo, "Well speak of the devil, you brother's here. I think you should wipe your eyes so he doesn't suspect anything." Mokuba nodded and wiped his tears, "Thank you, Jou." "No prob. Mokuba, you're like a little brother to me, hehe" Mokuba smiled then left.

"So Mokuba, I heard what happened, are you alright." Asked Seto, Mokuba smiled, "Never better!" Mokuba couldn't help but feel a little sick after lying.

* * *

**[1] in real life, it's true, Mokuba is almost as smart as Seto**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far ^_____________^  
please review!!!! **

**(and if you have any question then feel free to ask)**


	4. The bet gone too far

**Hi guys, sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I just got all these plot bunnies that just won't leave me alone. Well i hope you like this chapter and the story so far. Read and Review please!!!!!!  
**

* * *

Mokuba sighed, it's been one week and balancing a career and going to school is harder than it looks. Mokuba doesn't know how Seto does it. "It won't hurt if I take a little break, would it. Maybe an hour or so." Mokuba nodded at that thought then went to go get his cell phone.

Mokuba went down stairs, "Niisama, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in an hour." Seto stopped Mokuba, "An hour? But what if something happens to you?" Mokuba pouted, "I'm going for a walk, it's not like I can get attacked by a vampire or anything?" Seto was thinking about the possibility, "Okay Mokuba." Mokuba smiled then gave Seto a hug, "Oh and if a letter comes, don't open it, promise." Seto promised but wondered, 'What's in that letter?' but Seto shrugged it off and went back to eating chocolate and playing video games.

"Wow, the weathers really nice, I hope it rains, then the weather will be better." Mokuba giggled as he was eating a snow cone. "Cool, a bakery shop. Maybe I can get Niisama a chocolate cake." Mokuba said as he was walking down the street to the park. After a while later, Mokuba arrived and saw two older guys picking on a younger boy.

That really ticked Mokuba off, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" yelled Mokuba with complete anger. Those two bullies saw Mokuba Kaiba then ran off. Mokuba went to the little boy who looked really beat up, "Hi, are you okay?" Mokuba asked nicely. The little boy smiled in a scary way. He got up and laughed, "Shesheshe, beware Mokuba Kaiba, your end is near…" Mokuba backed away from the boy, "W-who are you?" the boy came closer to Mokuba but Mokuba dropped the snow cone and ran away from the kid.

Mokuba was breathing heavily from running. 'Who was that kid, well whoever he was he scared me. I guess it's time for me to go home' Mokuba thought.

As Mokuba was crossing the street, Mokuba looked both ways (his Niisama tells him to, so he'll be safe) then when he saw no car was coming, Mokuba crossed the street. As Mokuba was walking, a large truck came down at Mokuba at full speed. Mokuba saw the truck but was paralyzed, he couldn't move his feet, 'Oh god! I'm going to die! No, I can't, Niisama still needs me! I can't die, not now at least!' Mokuba thought.

Mokuba regained his strength and moved out of the trucks way just in time. Everyone gathered around Mokuba who was bruised. "Hey kid, are you alright?" asked this man but then his eyes widened when he saw that it was Mokuba Kaiba, "Holy shit! It's Mokuba Kaiba!" Mokuba blinked away any tears from his near death situation and ran to Kaiba Manor, 'I almost died! I can't believe I almost died!' thought Mokuba who finally reached Kaiba Manor.

Mokuba tried to go inside the manor without Seto noticing but failed miserably. "Hi Mokuba, you're back early. How was your walk?" asked Seto who didn't even face Mokuba. 'No way I can tell Niisama about the truck incident' Mokuba exhaled, "Well, it was great." Seto turned to face Mokuba but shocked to see Mokuba was hurt, "Mokuba! What the hell happened to you!?" yelled Seto but in worry.

"I…I—" Mokuba couldn't answer. Seto got out a emergency kit that was in his trench coat. "What happened, did you get in a fight or something." Seto asked as he was putting bandages on Mokuba wounded face. Mokuba shook his head, "If…i-if I tell you, then you promise not to over react." Mokuba asked. Seto sighed as he put on bandages on Mokuba arm, "I promise, now just tell me." Mokuba didn't look in Seto's eyes, "I almost got ran over by a truck." Seto's face was enraged, "WHAT!!!!!!" Seto's grip on Mokuba tightened. Mokuba flinched, "Ow…Niisama, you're hurting me." Seto let go of Mokuba's arm and was about to go to the door until Mokuba gabbed a hold of his sleeve, "No Niisama! You promised!"

Seto hated breaking promises to Mokuba but no one messes with Seto's baby brother, "But Mokuba, no one can harm you without consequences." Mokuba did his puppy dog eyes on hyper drive; no one can resist that, not even the almighty Seto Kaiba. Seto gave a sigh of defeat, "Alright." Mokuba smiled, "Thank you, now I'm going to go work, call me if you need anything like more chocolate."

Seto chuckled as Mokuba left, "I don't have an addiction with chocolate. Do I? Oh well." Seto grabbed another box of German Chocolates. Seto then saw Isono holding a letter, "Ne, Isono! Does that letter have Mokuba's name on it?!" Isono nodded as he came to Seto, "Master Mokuba won the poetry competition 3 times in a row." Seto seemed shock, "Mokuba never told me about this? How do you know he won 3 competitions and I don't?" Seto commanded. Isono sighed, "Master Mokuba told me about it. He didn't tell you because he felt that it wasn't important enough for you." "What the…!? How could he think that. Everything he does is important to me." Isono stared at Seto in disbelief, "Really? What about when he showed you he won 1st place in the young writer contest but you brushed him off as if he was a bother."

Seto's face looked as if it was melting "Well…Well, I was busy." Isono glared but Seto didn't notice, "Of course." Then Isono left.

Seto was thinking about what Isono said, 'I should just forget about it, it's not like Mokuba thinks that. I know he doesn't, I'm his older brother, practically his Father, I know everything there is to know about Mokuba' Seto kept saying that but couldn't help but wonder if Mokuba has some sort of life that he knows nothing about.

Instead of working, Mokuba was thinking or more likely, talking to himself, "It's been like an hour and there has been no signs of letters." Mokuba sighed, "Did they stop? No…that can't possibly be it, could it?"

Mokuba shook his head, "I have to do a report for Kaiba corp. I don't have time to think about this. Mokuba was about to sit back down on the chair until he heard a noise, he looked around to see who it was. Nothing happened so he assumed he was imagining it but the noise grew louder.

Mokuba looked around then suddenly a pair of arms surrounded him but not protectively. The dark figure holding Mokuba said to Mokuba's ear, "Guess who? Do you have your death wish prepared little Mokie?" Mokuba's eyes were full of fear and he wanted to scream but his voice was gone.

The man's grip tightened, "Go on, call your Niisama. He doesn't care, if he cared then why did you two go on this bet? He wouldn't care if you were killed, in fact, he wishes you were dead, he doesn't want you anymore." Mokuba's eyes watered he still couldn't say anything out of fear, so, he bit the guys arm.

"OW!!!!!" yelled the man, he let go of Mokuba, "WHY YOU BRAT!!!!!" Mokuba tried to open the door but his hands were shaking. The man saw Mokuba opening the door and he was about to lunge at him but his arm was bleeding from Mokuba bite so the man's arm hurt too much from Mokuba's bite, he just stood there.

Mokuba ran to his Niisama, his mouth was still a little bloody from biting that man. Tears were falling down his cheeks, "NIISAMA!!!!" he yelled. Seto turned to face Mokuba who went into the stoical teen's arms, crying.

Seto—who was caught off guard—held Mokuba protectively, "What's wrong Mokuba? Are you alright?" Mokuba was staining Seto's shirt but Seto didn't care, "N-Niisama…y-you…d-do you…" Mokuba wanted to ask but he already knew the answer. "Mokuba?..." Seto didn't know what to do, Mokuba never acted like this before but something caught Seto's attention, "Mokuba! You have blood around your mouth!" Mokuba got away from Seto quickly when he said that, Mokuba covered his mouth.

Seto really started to worry now, "What's the matter with you? Why do you have blood on your face? Did you get hurt?" Mokuba sobbed harder, "I'm scared, Niisama, I'm scared." Seto walked over to Mokuba and brought him into his arms, "Shh, it's okay Mokuba, you can tell me." Mokuba was tempted on telling him but Mokuba usually never told his big, personal, problems.

Seto looked straight into Mokuba's eyes, "Mokuba, I need you to tell me, what's going on?" Mokuba opened his mouth but then shut them again, "I-if I tell you, t-then it would hurt me more if it was true." Seto was puzzled, "What are—" Seto was interrupted by the same guy who got bit by Mokuba, "YOU FUCKING KAIBA BRAT!!!!! HOW DARE YOU BITE ME WITH YOUR FILTHY TEETH!!!!!" Mokuba hid behind Seto, clutching Seto's pants, "Niisama..." Seto's anger boiled as he saw his baby brother trembling because of the guy standing in front of him, "Who. The. Hell. Are. You!" The guy's anger calmed and he smirked, staring at Seto and Mokuba with a devilish look.

* * *

**well! what do you think!!! Review please!**


	5. Doom

**I hope you like this story and yeah, I know like, it's getting a bit off the subject of the bet but I just love fantasy, so yeah.**

**Read and review!!!! ^-~**

* * *

The guy walked around Seto and Mokuba, "So, you wanted to know who I was eh? Well, I have many names but the one I prefer most is…" He stared at Seto straight in the eye and smiled, "Doom. My mother named me that, too bad she died, she did a good job naming Doom." Seto looked at the guy in disgust, is he happy his mom is dead?

Mokuba was scared, 'What do I do?! I'm acting like a big baby!' Seto growled but pushed Mokuba further behind him. Doom smiled, "Well Kaiba, I see you want me gone and I can arrange that..." Doom raised his hand and a dark spherical orb appeared in his hand, "…If you give me Mokuba." Seto was a bit taken back, there would be no way he would give up Mokuba and what was that thing in his hand?

Seto anger rose, "Listen to me you bastard, if you don't get the hell out of my house then—" "THEN WHAT!!" Doom yelled and gently held the orb with both his hands then threw it in the air. The orb made somewhat like a holographic movie about the Kaiba brothers past, Doom continued, "Hasn't Mokuba ruined your life enough? I mean for god's sake, you're only 16! And when did! And when did your parents die? Hmm, let's see, your mother died giving birth to Mokuba and your father died committing suicide [1] because of Mokuba. Oh then let's not forget when so many parents wanted to adopt you but you wouldn't go with them because of Mokuba oh and then Gozaburo adopted you but you endured all the suffering for Mokuba's sake. Is it just me or did you get the short end of the stick?"

Seto's face was full of anger as usually but with some sadness, "SHUT UP!! How do you know so much about us?!" Doom chuckled, "What do you think Mokuba? Wasn't it all true? Didn't I get the fact right? It is all your fault but you kept it bottled up inside? Right? Seto's in so much pain right now because of you, come with me and make—" "Mokuba! Don't listen to him!" Yelled Seto. Mokuba knew what Doom said was all true so why doesn't he just go with Doom? Mokuba made up his mind, "I'll never leave you Niisama." Mokuba smiled and let go of Seto's pants.

Doom's anger rose and this time, it showed, "What!! I had this all planned! It was the perfect timing too!!! And just because your brother said 4 words to you, you made up your fucking mind!!" Mokuba went to his older brother's side.

Doom screamed in anger, fire was literally flaring around him, "I'll get you Mokuba!! You will come with me whether you like it or not!" Doom made another orb but it was surrounded by blue sparks of lightning then threw it at the Kaiba brothers. He was aiming at Mokuba but Seto yelled, "WATCH OUT!!!!" as he took the blow for Mokuba.

"Niisama!" Mokuba was running to get towards Seto but Doom blocked his way, "I didn't want to do it this way but you made it this way Mokuba." Mokuba tried to back away but Doom kicked him in his stomach. Mokuba was about to fall to the ground clutching his stomach but Doom grabbed him, "Goodbye Kaiba, you're better off without Mokuba, in fact, I'm doing you a favor."

With that, Doom left carrying Mokuba and Seto then yelled, "STOP!!!!" Seto was bleeding but that didn't stop him.

Seto stood up, Doom's eyes narrowed but he smiled, "I'm quite in need of some entertainment so I guess I can play with you." Doom threw Mokuba against the wall. "Mokuba!" yelled Seto. Mokuba was hurting really badly, he was a real fragile child.

Seto wanted to go comfort Mokuba but he couldn't since Doom was watching him like a hawk. Seto growled, then thought, 'What am I going to do…got it' Seto smiled…well…it was more of a sly grin, "Doom is it, Doom…" Doom was kind of confused, I mean, Seto wasn't making any sense at all but Seto continued, "Doom, you are not immortal." Mokuba was even confused as he got up and was holding on to the wall for support (AN: I'm even confused). Seto chuckled then pulled something from his gravity defying trench coat. Mokuba's eyes widened and Doom couldn't retreat even if he wanted to.

Seto pointed the gun exactly at Doom's face, "Move and I shoot." Doom's sweat dropped. Seto smiled satisfyingly, "Goodbye, Doom." Seto was about to shoot until Mokuba, as painful as it was, ran and held Seto's arm tightly so he couldn't shoot. Then Mokuba yelled, "Run Doom!!" Seto felt betrayed but anger corrupted him so only darkness surrounded him and Mokuba was blocked out of Seto's mind.

Seto roughly pushed Mokuba off his arm then shot Doom. Luckily, Doom got away but not in time, he was shot on his arm but he could heal it later.

Seto sighed a frustrated sigh, "Damn it!!!" Few of Mokuba's tears dripped down his face. Seto turned to Mokuba with a saddened face, "Niisama…Y-you…y-you weren't really going to kill him were you? Y-you were pretending, right?" Seto tried not to look into Mokuba's big blue-gray eyes, "I…I was going to kill him. He was an enemy and he must be destroyed but you prevented that from happening so now, I'm pretty sure he's going to come back." Mokuba seemed hurt but not because he was bleeding or what Seto just said, "Niisama…?" Seto turned to Mokuba, "What." Mokuba flinched, "Doom…what he said…was it..." Mokuba's heart throbbed, "W-wa-was it all true?" Seto didn't reply which made Mokuba feeling sick as if he was about to vomit, "I…I get it…"

There was a long agonizing silence but Seto was the first to break it, "Mokuba, I want to end this bet. Now." Seto left to go to his office but was suddenly stopped and he almost fell over by the hug Mokuba gave him, "Mokuba!?" "Niisama, don't leave me…please…don't ever leave me." Seto didn't do anything, he didn't even look at Mokuba or comfort him but he did say something, "Let go Mokuba." Mokuba did as he was told.

Seto didn't say anything else and just left Mokuba completely hurt and abandoned just to go to his office. Mokuba went to his room and sulked.

Seto was in his office, "I'm sorry Mokuba but what Doom said…even though he said them rudely, what he said…it was all true." Seto leaned against the wall and let himself fall, "I went through all the suffering for Mokuba and I got nothing in return except a horrible attitude and bigger brain." Seto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. After a few minutes Seto shot his eyes up when he heard a soft sob and someone talking.

* * *

**What do you think?! I thought Seto was a little mean towards Mokuba but I made him that way so yay! O.o;  
oh yeah, sorry that i made this chap a little shorter than usual, i think...  
well anyway, review please! (^__^)**

**Oh, i almost forgot,**

**[1] it's not true that Mokuba and Seto's dad died because he commited suicide, he died in a car crash but i made it that their dad died from suicide because it makes Mokuba feel bad. I don't hate Mokuba, he's my fav character in yugioh and the only reason i watch it but, i like it whens he's hurt, emotionally and/or physically. ^-^, its hard to explain -_-**


	6. Gone

**Ah, yes…  
the last chapter—the old chapter 6—sucked, very badly, so I redid it. Before I submitted it, I knew it sucked but if I didn't submit it then, I would've dropped this story xDD**

**I really hope I do a better job on this story this time. So, everyone, whaddya say about reviewing? For a author who needs encouragement?**

Mokuba was in his bedroom, soft sobs escaped from his mouth, although, he tried very hardly to keep them to himself. _How could he think that? WHY would he ever agree with that Doom guy? It's not fair!!_

"Aw well Mokie, life's a bitch. Trust me, I had my own ups and downs." Doom said sitting on the Mokuba's window, sighing. Mokuba looked up slowly, barely afraid. Anger was only shown in his used-to-be innocent eyes. "_You_…It's all _your _fault!! Niisama's so-so…IT"S YOUR FAULT FOR EVERYTHING!!"

Doom frowned, "Is it my fault you got into the bet with your brother?"

Mokuba knew Doom had nothing to do with the bet but poor little Mokie was too angry to think clearly, "No…but I'm going to blame you anyway!!" Ah, children blaming other people for something that doesn't involve other people. Mokie is a child so…I guess it expected ne?

Doom chuckled, "Cute little Mokie, you don't have to be mad anymore…if you come with me." Mokuba turned his head, "I don't care if Niisama blames me for why is life is so messed but I will never leave him. I just realized that he needs me more than I need him. If I'm gone, who else does he have? Our other family, Pshaw! They don't even _like _us."

Doom's right eye twitched, "Look Mokie, I'm not going try to turn you against Seto any more—"

"Thank you."

"—Instead, I'll _use _your brother against you." Mokuba's eyes widened, "N-nani? [what]"

Doom smirked, "I have the power to end your brother's life right now. Although, I prefer slow torture which will eventually lead to death, but for your sake, I'll end it quickly for him."

"Y-you won't be able to!" Mokuba squeaked so vulnerably, "I-I'll protect him! I'll be able to!"

Doom just laughed, "You? Just _you_!? You'll need more than just _an _army to take _me _on!" Doom waved his hand effeminately, "I'm much stronger than I look. You on the other hand, you look like a fragile, weak little boy who needs to depend on other people. Of course, I'm not picking on you. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm too nice for that of course."

Mokuba sighed, _this guy's all talk, he wouldn't hurt a hair on Niisama's head_, Mokuba thought with a small smile on his face.

Doom glared at Mokuba, "Excuse me! What are you giggling about? I can kill you right here!!"

Seto heard yelling, "What the hell?" He stood up, the teen's face had confused written all over it, "I thought Mokuba was just crying and talking to himself? Who else is in his room?"

Seto opened the door and almost stomped over to his brother's room. When he reached it, he didn't even bother to knock on the door. The sad part is that he should've.

When the door swung open, he saw Doom sitting on the window, with his head tilted.

Mokuba was almost crushed by the door since he was in _front _of it. All he could say is, "HEY!!" Seto was in a moment where he had no idea what was going to happen.

Doom pouted, "Wow, this was…unexpected to say the least." He did smile.

Mokuba rubbed his head and pouted at confused Seto, "What? No sorry? After you nearly crushed me…" he muttered the last part silently.

After Seto regained his thoughts and put them in order, he growled and got in front of Mokuba. Honestly, I don't get _why _Seto had to _"Regain his thoughts"_, I mean, there was an enemy right in his baby brother room. Seto doesn't even know how long he's even been in there or what he's filled in Mokuba's head. He should've just started yelling and protecting his brother right in when he saw Doom. But no, he had to, _"Regain his thoughts_"!

Mokuba laughed and got up, "Don't worry Niisama, this guy wouldn't hurt anyone. He'll says he will but he won't."

Anger flared in Doom's eyes, "H-how dare you underestimate _my _skills! I'm ranked in "The top ten" in my academy!" Doom raised his hands, a few locks of hair covered his eyes, "I'll show you Mokie! I'll show you how strong I am!" A light glow began to form around Doom's figure tips. Doom smirked.

Seto's eyes widened, he fell to the ground. He couldn't move. Mokuba looked terrified at what was happened to his beloved brother, "STOP!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?!?"

Doom chuckled evilly, he started explaining but he didn't stop what he was doing, "I'm just taking away all the blood from his body, slowly. Like I said, I love torture and I thought I could torture him in front of you. I thought it'd be fun and I was right! Ha ha!"

Liquid has now formed in the rims of Mokie's eyes, "P-Please stop! I-I'd do anything but stop!" His pleads were heard. Doom smiled, _I should've done this earlier!_ "I'll let Seto live," _For now. _"if you come with me."

Mokuba nodded, not even thinking about it. The glow on Doom's figure tips vanished. Seto still didn't move, he had enough blood left in him for him to live so I don't think he has to go the doctor. Then again, I'm _not_ a doctor so what do I know? Seto's eyes closed, his skin color stayed the same, it wasn't fading so I believe he's alright.

Mokuba looked at Seto, a tear fell down his already tears-stained face, he bent down and pecked his brother's cheek, the one that was showing. I think it was the right one…could've been left though…

Doom was getting impatient, "He grabbed Mokuba's arm roughly. The shota gasped at the fast movement. Doom smirked "Don't worry Mokie, _I _won't hurt you." And with that, the two males left.

I wonder what Seto will think of this event when he regains his conscience. I bet it'll be cute and funny…

**So, everyone…people…readers…what did you think of this redid chapter? Was good or bad? Did it make you want to kill yourself because of how awful it was or did it make you want to throw rocks at me until I update the next chapter? Or maybe something less suicidal or less violent than what I just suggested?**

**Give me reviews and tell me! The thing with the reviews is that…well….when you review…I get an urge to just work on the story until I finished it. When I barely get a review, it takes longer for me to update. See how it is?**

**Now come on~  
Click on the button. And write something, good or bad…I like both :3  
Nyaaan~**


End file.
